


A little game

by MustBeA



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustBeA/pseuds/MustBeA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah meets the new kid and shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little game

"Who's that guy?"

"It's Gustavo, and stop watching him or he's going to see you?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"If you don't want a stalker,then yeah" 

"He doesn't look like the type of stalker"

"But he is one, let's go to class" Audrey told me

 

"What a boring class"

"I cannot believe you just said that, Where is the Noah I know?" 

"Oh fuck off, I'm a different man now Audrey"

"Yeah right" She makes fun of me 

"Audrey, look. The mysterious guy is in our class" 

"Yeah I know"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I told you not to see him , watch someone else, for example Kieran looks stunning today"

"Next"

"Fine... Zoe, she's smart, and cute "

"And?"

"Well I don't know , she has a nice hair"

"Audrey can you tell us what you and your friend are discussing? It seems more important than the class itself" ugh this new teacher is a pain in the ass

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again" 

"Yeah I'll make sure of that, change your sit with... you , the new kid, what's your name again?"

"Gustavo"

"Okay, change your sit with Audrey please" oh my god this did not just happen

Audrey changed her sit with Gustavo, I wave at him but he didn't notice

"So , you're new?"

"Trying to get me in trouble like your friend?"

"Oh , I'm sorry" I can feel the blush on my face 

"I was just kidding, don't worry" He said smiling, and I can assure you that he has a beautiful smile 

"Oh" I laughed

"So tell me, is this teacher always like that?" 

"I don't know, she's new I think; I don't remember her at all" 

"Seriously? You don't seem the kind of guy who doesn't pay attention to the class"

"Well I don't know if I should feel offended"

" A harmless judge"

"Sure, but yeah you're right I'm the kind of guy who does listening to everything the teacher says just not his one" I responded and he chuckled I felt good that I  made him laugh 

"Excuse me? Is my class a game for you?" The teacher say to me 

"I'm sorry, it's just I wasn't"

"Paying attention, clearly" she finished my sentence 

"You're going to detention, you're goto have plentiful time in there. Anyway let's get back to our class" 

"So... I'm a terrible student now" I said, for a moment I forgot that it wasn't Audrey who was sitting with me 

"Oh don't be sad"

"I'm not" I said ashamed 

"I'll keep you company" he said and then he started laughing hysterically like he was literally screaming 

"Gustavo! Oh sweet jesus you are doing it so easily for me to punish you guys to detention, anyone else wants to join them? " 

 

"Why did you do that?" I said when the class finished 

"I already told you and to be honest I was bored so this is like a little game isn't?" 

"I guess" 

"See you in detention,bad boy"

**Author's Note:**

> I love that I still suck at the "summary" like what am I supposed to write in there lmao


End file.
